Tony Blair
Anthony Charles Lynton Blair (born 6 May 1953) is a scumbag sellout POS who dismantled any semblance of actual left-wing politics from the UK Labour party and turned it into a centre-right shitstorm for years to come until Jeremy Corbyn saved the party from ruin. Astrology Blair was born on May 6, 1953 at 6:10 AM, in Edinburgh, UKhttps://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/Tony_Blair. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Taurus sun (H12), Aquarius moon (H10) and Gemini-rising. Within his Pluto in Leo generation (H5), Blair was born during the Chinese Year of the Snake and with his lunar North Node in Aquarius (H10). As a Taurus born in the Year of the Snake, Blair is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Jackal': "In the animal kingdom, jackals are often mistakenly thought of as lazy scavengers who don’t like to take risks or venture outside of their own territory. In the Primal Zodiac, those born under the sign of the Jackal are often misrepresented in the same way. To be fair, members of this sign don’t like to take risks, feel most comfortable on their own turf, and favor long-term survival over momentary satisfaction. But to consider these traits as negatives is to misunderstand the Jackal completely. Jackals are notoriously hard to read. On the outside they often look bored, disinterested, and lazy. On the inside, however, they are constantly re-evaluating situations and making plans for the future. Jackals have a deep-seeded need for long-term security that heavily influences most of their behavior. To a member of this sign, being secure means being able to live day to day on autopilot - having a comfortable routine that they can change at their whim but will always be there for them to fall back on. They don’t mind living in squalor and eating scraps if it leads to an eventual reality of comfortable, if not extravagant living. In truth, Jackals desire the finest homes, possessions, food, and drink. Though they can be self-indulgent, they will never sacrifice their future security for momentary bliss. Everything Jackals do is in an attempt to realize the fantasy of being set comfortably for life." Mars in Gemini (H1), Venus in Aries (H12), Mercury in Aries (H12), Lilith in Libra (H6), Chiron in Capricorn (H9). Major Aspects Mars-rising, Pallas conjunct Sun, Moon square Sun, Saturn conjunct Neptune, Sun sextile Uranus, Venus square Uranus, Asc trine North Node. Politics (worse) Tony Blair: from New Labour hero to political embarrassment - The Guardian :"As Labour leader and prime minister, one of Blair's defining characteristics was his readiness – canny or disgraceful, according to political taste – to make accommodations with powerful rightwing interest groups, not least the Murdoch press. The Brooks email, the latest in a succession of sometimes jaw-dropping revelations about Blair's behaviour since he abruptly left Westminster politics seven years ago, suggested that his ease with the left's traditional enemies had in fact deepened: into an instinctive feeling that he and they were on the same side." Tony Blair says he regrets siding with Israel and George W Bush over Hamas boycott in 2006 - The Independent "For the first time, Tony Blair has said he and other world leaders were wrong to give in to Israeli pressure to boycott Hamas after it won the Palestinian elections in 2006. Mr Blair, who was Prime Minister at the time, supported President George W Bush’s push to halt aid to and cut ties with the newly elected Hamas-led authority in Gaza unless it agreed to recognise Israel and renounce violence. A year after Hamas rejected the terms. The boycott and Israel’s economic blockade of Gaza came into force, and remains in effect today." References Category:Neoliberalism Category:Centrism Category:Conservatism Category:Politics Category:UK Category:Sun in Taurus Category:Moon in Aquarius Category:Gemini-rising Category:Taurus-Aquarius Category:Pluto in Leo Category:Sun in H12 Category:Moon in H10 Category:Pluto in H5 Category:Year of the Snake Category:Taurus-Snake Category:NN in Aquarius Category:NN in H10 Category:Mars in Gemini Category:Venus in Aries Category:Mercury in Aries Category:Mars in H1 Category:Mars-rising Category:Venus in H12 Category:Mercury in H12 Category:Lilith in Libra Category:Lilith in H6 Category:Chiron in Capricorn Category:Chiron in H9 Category:Pallas-Sun Category:Moon-Sun Category:Saturn-Neptune Category:Sun-Uranus Category:Venus-Uranus Category:Asc-NN